


Unrequited

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [72]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if for Matt and Techie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His cousin told him that he was off-limits. He was warned against trying to get close to the odd looking redhead, lest the General punish him by sending him to work on another ship far away from the Finalizer. If he was sent far away than his cousin Kylo (he used to be Ben but he had demanded that he never be called that anymore), would not be able to protect him and this was something that could not be allowed to happen.

It hurt.

It hurt a lot.

Matt watched quietly as the General’s little brother fixed a monitoring station by himself, humming an odd little song under his breath as he worked. His soft looking hair was kept in a bun while he worked but over time it became undone, strands slipping out to hang over his face.

He looked so beautiful.

Matt bit his lip and cursed himself for being unable to express himself.


	2. Confess

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

Matt blinked, staring blankly down at the curious looking redhead standing in front of him. “Huh?”

“You think I don’t notice but I do,” Techie murmured. “You’re always staring at me. Why?” he asked once again.

“I…”

“I know I look funny,” Techie said, “I know that people think my brother pities me. I work hard. I don’t ask for much. Please don’t stare at me, okay?”

“I like you,” Matt blurted out.

It was Techie’s turn to stare.


End file.
